


"Did you even knew her!?"

by Alexis_universe



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Discussion Of Murder, Gen, Kingdom Hearts Union Cross, reality glitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: Elrena finds out about Strelitzia's death, and decides to take matters onto her handsSpoilers for the recent japanese update of kingdom hearts Union [X]cross





	"Did you even knew her!?"

Elrena was sick of the investigation. 

Every single day she could be helping her union, she was in that cellar, waiting on the place where her best friend had been murdered. Only for a chance of finding another anomaly that could shed light on the mystery of her death.

She sat down alone in the cold storage room for a good part of the day. Expecting for reality to glitch out once again. Meanwhile, her Chirity had left to get her something to eat from the moogles.

She would’ve liked to go herself, since Chirity always brought her healthy food. But Lauriam had trusted her with this, and he was too busy with his union duties to stake out here. (And it would be worse for him to be at the place where his sister died alone.)

The blonde had expected that the anomalies would be more constant, given that they were happening all around the town for a month or so. But apparently, the anomaly wasn't in a good mood today, Since an entire day went by with nothing new happening. Not even a repetition of the final moments of Strelitzia's life.

So, after eating some fruit her assigned guardian had brought her, Elrena decided to leave it there and go home to rest a bit before resuming the next day.

“C’mon, Chirity.” The girl said to her dream eater. “Maybe we'll have more luck tomorrow.”

“Are you sure Elrena?” The cat-like creature said. “The glitch may happen when we're not here.”

“It hasn't even showed up all day.” Elrena replied with a hint of annoyance. “Maybe we should go somewhere else. We could even find her killer planning their assault during a glitch!”

“But wouldn't that be harder to do than staking out in the cellar?” The dream eater asked her as the pair left the building.

“Yeah it is, but…” She looked back at the cellar with a sad expression. “I would rather not stay in there for a lot of time if i can help it.”

“Oh…” The Chirity said. “Sorry…”

“Eh, it's okay, Chirity.” She told him as she picked him up in her arms. “Now, would you like to have some lasagna for dinner?”

♥♥♥♥♥

“Do you think that I should invite Lauriam?” Elrena asked her chirity as they walked around the Master's tower as she usually did when heading home.

“I’m not sure.” The embraced creature said. “Being an union leader is a work with a lot of compromise. Maybe he is busy right now.”

“Bummer.” She said. “I would've loved to have some company at home.”

“Me too.” The little cat creature said.

“Maybe I can invite that kid Strel wanted to be friends with.” She said. “They seemed pretty amiable to me.”

“I’ve heard some rumors that they're the best Lux gatherer of their union.” Chirity added. “They might have some good stories to tell.”

“Yeah, I wonder in what part of town they live… In…” Elrena's attention was caught by a glitch starting to materialize in a nearby corner of an alleyway. A distorted voice could be heard near its origin.

“Did you saw that, Chirity?” 

“Should we call Lauriam?” The dream eater asked.

“No, By the time he's here it will have fizzled out.” She said before approaching the anomaly. Her lionheart summoned firmly in her hand, in case that a glitch heartless happened to show up.

As she approached into the glitch, she could distinguish a pair of voices clearly.

“-an see w@# $%teπ @va chose you, ######.” A heavily distorted voice said. “Yo$#e the str@$#est pers#$ &% your union, &nd yo#%€ sa#€@ count£%ss X%@#€ wielders s#√¢e you j#!ned it.”

“So what?” A much clearer voice said. “I’m sure master Ava had other reasons behind her choice.”

“#%$ &nd I know why $#€ ch@#€ you.” The corrupted voice said. “I w&s chosen by her a$ well, you #&@w.”

“Chosen?” Elrena said to herself as she closed distance between her and the recording. “Are they Dandelions too?”

“In any case, what do you want?” The clearer voice asked. “Cause I don't think you called me at an alleyway only to invite me to a dandelion-only tea party.”

“You're per#@$%&ve aren't you?” The distorted one said.

“Go to the point.”

“Su%€.” The mysterious voice said as Elrena entered the alleyway they were in. She could see the phantoms at its end. The one whose words were heavily distorted didnt had any kind of details in it. It was only a faceless humanoid shrouded in mystery.

The other figure however, was much clearer and detailed like its voice. It was a boy a bit younger than her, with Blonde, pointy hair dressed in a grey shirt with some red on its collar.

“Y%@££ see, Lady @%A ha£ told me this sup€$ @&cret thing: That there's @ traitor amo&g the d@%&elions.” The mysterious figure said.

“A traitor?!” Both the recording and its witness said shocked at the same time.

“Ind€€¢” The shady figure said. “It is #%@tten &£ her b@%k of pro@&$%#es.”

“A traitor among our ranks?” The boy said in disbelief “But, why?”

“She t#&d me #€@t th% ¢πlprit had stolen from her a c#py o£ π#€ %ook of pr@%#€sies.” the shady figure said. “And i have @£ready confi€@$&d the Identity of the Traitor.”

“You better not think I am the traitor!” The boy said angry.

“R€lax, my fr#@%. I wouldn't be #ble to %@ke √@¢ %own even if I w@π€¢ to.”

“Then what do you want from me?” 

“I w#@t you to #### the traitor.”

“What?”

“You he#$% πe.” The shadowy ensemble of data said. “She is a d#$ger to everyo#@, and will doom #% al# if we don't weed #€r out ASAP.”

“Why don't you do it yourself?” 

“I am m#&$ of an Sc#olar than a warrior myself.” The shadow's corrupted voice files began to clear up.

“And are you sure that this is something that has to be done?” The blonde boy said.

“Absolutely.” The corrupted voice said in terrifying clearness.

Elrena took a few steps towards the glitch. She was wondering when this had happened. Was a traitor among their ranks? Or had this traitor already been taken care of?

A moment of silence later, the blonde boy spoke again.

“What’s her name.”

“Her name is…” The blank figure gained enough features to produce an arrogant smirk and nothing else. “Strelitzia.”

At the mention of the name, Elrena's blood froze. 

“No…” She said, dropping her keyblade to the ground as she gasped in horror. “No no no no no…”

Strelitzia was a kind, gentle girl who was shy and wanted to have lots of friends. Elrena knew her better than anyone else, she couldn't even think to harm other human being, let alone being a traitor. 

“Is there any other way?” The blonde said. 

“I’m afraid not.” 

“This can't be happening… This can't be…” Elrena muttered to herself as she struggled to believe what was developing before her.

“Then… I'll do it…” He said. “As long it is for everyone's sake.”

“I knew you wouldn't disappoint us.” The shadowy figure said as it approached the boy, placing a hand over his shoulder as it left the alleyway. “Ventus.”

And as the glitch began to fizzle out, Elrena stared at the boy who had agreed to kill her best friend. A calm, yet melancholic expression rested over her green eyes. 

“I# $orr√…” Were the last words he uttered before the glitch finally died out.

This left Elrena alone in the alleyway with chirity, who also heard everything from the hologram.

The girl fell to her knees as tears of anger and frustration flowed freely from her eyes.

Lightning began to crackle around her body as she balled her fists with rage and hatred, before it all was released in a powerful scream that came from the bottom of her heart and soul.

The blast of electricity was powerful enough to blast Chirity a few meters away and set the few pieces of trash nearby her aflame.

“Ventus…” Elrena said with venom in her voice. “Ventus is one of the union leaders… Ventus is the name of the bastard that killed her…”

“E-Elrena?” A worried Chirity asked her.. “A-Are you okay?”

“No, Chirity.” She said, subduing her anger a bit to not yell at her little friend. “I am not…”

“I know what you are going to do, Elrena.” The tiny dream eater said. “But Ventus isn't totally guilty of doing that. That other guy who tricked him is the true culprit.”

“I know…” She said as tiny bolts of electricity coursed along her her skin. “But he still is the asshole that killed my best friend and Lauriam's sister…”

She called upon her Lionheart, which was shrouded by the same electricity that ran along her skin. She grasped the lightning-infused keyblade with all of her strength as she turned her head towards the Master's tower. Tears of sadness ran down her visage as her eyes burned with anger and resolution.

“And I'm sure as hell that I'm making that son of a bitch pay for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, after a bit of thinking about it and comparing notes with a friend on discord, i came out with this little theory: What if Ventus was told to kill Strelitzia by a then unknown Brain?
> 
> Anyways, leave kudos and comments if you liked the story. it means a lot to me.


End file.
